Brainstorm (Earth-68)
This is the version of Brainstorm that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Brainstorm '''is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance, until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Jane Smith 10, she has the Omniverse appearance. She has pink cloth and pink eyes. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Brainstorm. Weaknesses Same as canon Brainstorm. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Brainstorm is unlocked by Azmuth, to give John a form to defeat Rob Lucci. Apppearances By John * Primus (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (x2) (with two broken legs) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) By Julie * They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) By WinstonWinston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Alone (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) * Fight (in Omni's head) * Leaf 12 * Dr. John (episode) * Mutants * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) By John * The Return (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Round Four Part 2 Phantom Watch By John * Dark Magic (first re-appearance) (unintentional transformation) (goes Ultimate) * Desert, Forest Edge and Plains * Fifth Battles (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field Ancient Times By John in 's body * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Clockwork) Spacewalker * Ancient Library (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Agrabah (first re-appearance) * Merciless Omniverse By Albedo * The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Intellectuary * Restoration of Time By John * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Ben Tennyson uses Brainstorm in his dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Brainstorm is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Vexen * Look into the Past * Merciless By Kairi * Symphony of Sorcery * Atlantica Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Brainstorm first appears after John uses the Master Control. * Temple of Artemis * Invasion of Midgar Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Brainstorm is the first alien used by Jane. She has a more feminine design, and is of her original 10. While decent in battle, she is used more to think logically through a scenario, especially when Jane's own emotions inhibit this ability. Appearances * The Life of a Teenage Shapeshifter * The Alliance (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Lord of Chaos * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Nightmare in Bellwood * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) (x2) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to Brainstorm. By Ben 10,000 * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) By Samurai * No Strings on Me Bright Man (John 23: Megaman) Bright Man is the version of Brainstorm that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. He has light blue eyes, and his body is a bluish color. He has the Mega Buster for his left hand, and wears the Mega Tech armor. He retains his lightning abilities, and the lightning that he shoots from the Mega Buster is lightning that causes the opponent to levitate. Appearances * Bass (John 23) * Strength of a Woman * Cyber Terror * Feelings of the Heart Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Brainstorm is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Megaman, he goes by the name Bright Man. By Jane * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Love is Strange * Omni Crew Origins: Jane By Megaman (as Bright Man) * Resonate Spirit * The Transmogrification of Xion By Samurai * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones See also * Bright Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Cerebrocrustaceans